Family
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: It is 2008. The Hydes are about to get an unexpected surprise, and the Forman family is going through a crisis.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Life In The Hyde House**

It was 2008. Jackie Hyde sat in her kitchen, thinking about her life.

She had lived a great life with her husband. They had married on February 26th, 1982-Jackie's twenty-first birthday. Donna had been her matron-of-honor. Laurie and Brooke had been bridesmaids. Eric had been Steven's best man.

They had decided to stay in Point Place instead of a honeymoon. They wanted to save for their honeymoon.

Their wedding had been the "wedding of the century", according to the then Jackie Burkhart. It had been a miracle she and Steven had made it down the aisle. They had had their problems. Jackie's relationship with Fez had only lasted a few days in January 1980. Jackie and Steven had reunited only a few days after her break-up with Fez.

They fought a lot in those few first days of being reunited. Jackie had thrown several plates at her boyfriend. Hyde ended up proposing to his girlfriend on Valentine's Day 1980. Jackie happily accepted and then announced she was pregnant.

The pregnancy progressed normally. On August 18th, 1980, tragedy struck the Hyde family. Jackie was involved in a car accident. She was hit head-on by a drunk driver. She had been rushed to the hospital with a head injury, internal bleeding, and a broken wrist. The doctors had performed an emergency c-section. A little boy named Donovan Steven Hyde was born two months prematurely. Jackie woke up hours after the accident to learn she was no longer pregnant. Donovan died on August 20th, 1980 as a result of his premature birth. Jackie and Hyde were left devastated.

The death of their son just made Jackie and Hyde want to try again for another baby. The couple started trying for a baby shortly after they got married. Unfortunately, Jackie suffered a miscarriage in October 1982-The original month that Donovan was supposed to be born. The Hydes were determined to not let the miscarriage affect their marriage. They began trying again. A second miscarriage was suffered in April 1983. A third miscarriage followed in November 1983. After the third miscarriage, Jackie and Steven decided they weren't meant to be parents.

The Hydes never let the miscarriages or Donovan's death affect their marriage. They went into therapy after the third miscarriage, but Jackie refused to visit Donovan's grave.

In 1988, Steven Hyde was involved in a car accident. "Those Hydes are involved in a lot of car accidents," Donna Pinciotti-Forman told Brooke Kelso shortly after the accident. Steven was comatose for 208 days. Jackie visited the hospital every day. Her friends had to drag her out of the hospital one day a week just so she wouldn't go crazy at the hospital.

When Steven woke up, the Hyde marriage went through several changes. Hyde had amnesia. He only remembered up until the prom that Jackie and Kelso reunited at. Jackie had been devastated by her husband's memory loss, but she stuck by him. When Hyde regained his full memories, he and Jackie went on vacation to Europe. They returned after three months, just in time for Donna to give birth to a son that was named Steven Lucas Forman.

Jackie loved her family. She didn't regret not having any children. She had wanted one badly for years, but she knew that she and Steven were happily married.

Things were about to change for the Hyde family, but in a good way. They were happy, but were about to become a lot happier.

* * *

This is my first attempt at a fic for that '70s Show and my second published fic. A lot of things have changed from the original draft.


	2. The Formans

Disclaimer: I don't own That '70s show or the main characters. I do Donna and Eric's kids though.

Donna Pinciotti-Forman stared out her window. Her life had been wonderful up until six months ago.

Donna and Eric had married on June 8th, 1981 and promptly moved to Milwaukee. They returned to Point Place in 1995. On September 10th, 1982, their first child had been born. They named her Gillian Jacqueline Forman. Gillian had been a welcome surprise, and they adored their daughter. Gillian had just married her own high school sweetheart.

Fifteen months later, on December 7th, 1983, they welcomed their second child-Grace Katherine Forman. Grace was another surprise, but Eric and Donna loved her anyway. Grace had loathed Point Place upon moving here, and left for Milwaukee the first chance she got.

20 months later, Donna and Eric were back in the delivery room. On August 26th, 1986-two weeks early-Donna gave birth to Addison Jennifer and Emily Liliana Forman. Gillian and Grace adored their younger sisters.

Nearly three years later, Donna was once again in the delivery room. She and Eric had conceived their fifth child after Hyde's car accident that left him comatose. They realized that life was short, and they wanted another child. On April 12th, 1989, Steven Lucas Forman was born. He was soon nicknamed Lucas, which was eventually shortened to Luke. "At least you never had a Leia," pointed out Jackie Hyde. Laurie Nemen and Brooke Kelso nodded at Jackie's assessment.

Four years later, Donna and Eric welcomed their sixth child-Victoria Ann Forman. Victoria was born on November 4th, 1992. The current crisis was dealing with her.

Seven years later, Hayden Maria Forman made her appearance into the world. She arrived on July 5th, 1999. Only Luke and Hayden were planned. The rest of the Forman kids were accidents. "I wouldn't be surprised if we're back here again," Laurie told Brooke at one point. Brooke had just laughed and agreed.

Six months ago, sixteen year old Victoria had been attacked. Her attacker was in jail, but Victoria had been traumatized. She had also been devastated to learn she was pregnant, and was now in therapy. Victoria was planning on giving the baby up for adoption, but things were bad. Eric was angry all the time, and Victoria had panic attacks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own That '70s Show.

Jackie Hyde learned she was pregnant three days later, after thinking menopause had finally hit her.

She and Hyde were thrilled, although Jackie worried about a miscarriage. She was sent to a high-risk OB/GYN.

At her first sonogram, the Hydes learned a surprise-She was having twins.

The pregnancy was classified as an even higher risk, which made Jackie unhappy.

After passing the miscarriage point, the Hydes were excited.

In Jackie's sixth month of pregnancy, she passed out from high blood pressure. Her doctor placed her on bed rest until the end of her pregnancy.

She was allowed out of bed for five hours a day, but that was it.

In her eighth month of pregnancy, Jackie was diagnosed with toxemia.

She was placed on bed rest for two more hours of the day. Jackie was not happy.

Two weeks before her due date, the Hydes went to a Christmas party at Red and Kitty's house.

The couple got a surprise when Jackie went into labor. They had been warned twins were always born early, but they hadn't really paid attention.

The labor progressed so fast that Fez called an ambulance. It arrived too late, however. Jackie gave birth on the kitchen floor as Kitty delivered the twin girls.

The twins arrived five minutes before the ambulance did.

The Hydes were taken to the hospital, with all three pronounced perfectly healthy.

The twins were named Kathryn Isabella and Rowan Noelle Hyde.

Jackie and Hyde agreed that their little miracles were it for them. Jackie's problems during her pregnancy had scared them. They loved their daughters and were happy.

Victoria Forman gave birth three months after Jackie learned of her pregnancy. She gave her son up for adoption, a decision she never regretted. She wouldn't see him again until after his eighteenth birthday. The adoptive parents sent Victoria a letter every year in December, detailing the year.

Eric entered into therapy after he punched out Hyde one day. Things eventually got back to normal for the Formans.

They became happy again.

Everything was great.

The End

* * *

Sorry this took so long to update. I had severe writer's block on this. I still do, but I didn't want to leave it abandoned. I know this is a pretty crappy story, but I knew where it was going and I had to finish it. I may eventually rewrite it, so look for that sometime in the future-Maybe.


End file.
